A radioimmunoassay for epidermal growth factor (EGF) is being developed. Ability of tumors to produce EGF in vitro will be assessed. The ability of anti-EGF to suppress tumor growth in vitro and in vivo will be assayed. Chemical sympathectomy has been shown to suppress growth of mouse neuroblastoma in vitro. The ability of drugs acting on the sympathetic nervous system to slow growth of neuroblastomas and other tumors will be assayed. Drugs being tested include ecolid and aldomet. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Chelmicka-Szorc, E. and Barry G.W. Arnason: Effect of 6-Hydroxydopamine on Tumor Growth. Cancer Research, Vol. 36:2382-2384, 1976.